


Another Sister

by MaeveBran



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Book 3: Grave Peril, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy gets a letter from her long lost father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Sister

Buffy flipped through the mail her mother left on the counter and found an envelope addressed to her. She looked at the envelope that seemed to be some sort of card and then noticed the Chicago postmark. Buffy wondered who was sending her stuff from the Windy City-- as far as she knew she didn't know anyone in Chicago. It didn't send up any red flags, so Buffy opened it.

Buffy was never more surprised than when she read the note attached to the formal birth announcement.

> Mr. and Mrs. Hank Summers proudly announce the birth of their daughter, Alison Ann Summers September 20, 2001 at Cook County Hospital. Mother and Daughter are doing fine.
> 
> Buffy,  
>  I wanted to let you know I remarried and had a family, but I couldn't figure out a way to do it before now.
> 
> I was also curious what you know about a man named Harry Dresden. He calls himself a wizard and I thought you might know him since you're well you. He was at the hospital when Alison and others had some kind of breathing problem.
> 
> Love,  
>  Dad.

"That sneaky, conniving, no good slime of a man," Buffy exclaimed.

"Who are you talking about now?" Joyce asked as she entered the kitchen right as Buffy started her tirade.

"I can't even say it," Buffy said as she thrust the card at her Mom. "You read this."

Joyce took the card and read it quickly. "I suspected this might happen. Especially since he quit coming around last year."

"How can you be calm about this?" Buffy asked.

"I don't hate your Dad, honey. I want him to be happy and I've known for years that I can't do that. If this new wife and daughter can make him happy than I'm glad," Joyce explained. "I just want him to remember you're his daughter too."

"Apparently he remembers when it is convenient for him," Buffy muttered.

"But her did remember," Joyce pointed out. "So are you going to find out about this Harry Dresden for him?"

"I guess I'll ask Giles tomorrow. But that's all I'll do," Buffy agreed.


End file.
